Vals
by Kigami Aizawa
Summary: Mi regalo de navidad. "Nunca lo había visto antes en mi vida señor" le respondió.


Vals

Kagome sujeto su falda ancha tratando de caminar sin tropezar con la orilla del vestido ostentoso que se le había regalado para el evento, hizo una pequeña mueca al sentir la incomodidad de los zapatos pasados de moda con las largas calcetas que le llegaban a la rodillas, las cuales se escondían por su esponjado vestido. Un juego de hilos azul y blanco se ataron a su cintura como una faja, sus pecho se apretaron y sus brazos escondidos en largos guantes blancos hasta el codo, sus hombros cubiertos en infladas mangas.

"Esta vestimenta es muy incómoda" susurro "Me provoca comezón" estirando uno de sus mangas, soltó un suspiro "Que bueno que no nací en la época medieval y menos en Europa" tratando de tomar asiento y no se viera nada de su interior "¿No sentían calor en estas cosas?" pregunto malhumorada a nadie.

Una suave risa "No, no lo sentían, recuerda que Europa es un lugar frio"

"Shippo-chan" pronuncio su nombre con un pequeño sonrojo "Yo te enseñe a mantener la privacidad de la gente" viendo sus ojos verdes detrás un antifaz naranja.

"No se puede llamar privacidad a una pregunta que haces en voz alta" respondió ingeniosamente.

Lo miro sorprendida "Ahora mi pequeño zorrito no recuerdo haberte enseñado hacer tan audaz"

"Ya no soy más un pequeño" haciendo una mueca.

Soltando una risa "A comparación a tu forma humana lo sigues siendo" viendo la apariencia de un chico de quince años.

"Teóricamente tengo quince años en apariencia humana y menor que tu pero literalmente soy mayor que tú en edad a diferencia del físico" cruzando los brazos frente a él.

"Sigo diciendo yo no te enseñe eso" colocándose de pie.

"Me enseño mi tutor" con una sonrisa astuta.

"Tu tutor me ha logrado mantener sorprendida en los cambios que te ha hecho, aun sigo esperando que me lo presentes" con las manos en la cadera.

"Ten paciencia Kagome, ya lo veras" un brillo travieso se asomo a sus ojos.

_Esas palabras me suenan familiares_ pensó mientras se acomodaba su antifaz negro con plata.

En la distracción de la miko, Shippo volteo a ver en una dirección especial para luego una sonrisa cómplice saltara sobre su rostro junto con un jugueteo entre sus cejas, una risa quería escapar de su garganta al recibir ese asentimiento de una persona en especifico. Tomando aire, recupero el autocontrol para poner su atención a la chica frente a él.

"Ven Kagome te presentare a esa persona" ofreciéndole su brazo.

"¿Esa persona?" procesando de quien podía estar hablando el ojos verde, para luego se iluminaran sus ojos en reconocimiento "Claro" respondió, sujetándolo rápidamente, perdiendo la sonrisa secreta del zorro.

A la cabello azabache le llamo la atención las diferentes personas que se encontraban en la fiesta, miraba atentamente a todas esperando que parara su compañero y le presentara alguno de ellos como su cuidador. Para Kagome era obvio de que eran demonios, medio demonios, personas santas como ella, una gran variedad, todos vestidos en forma medieval. Fue una curiosa idea el crear una fiesta con trajes medievales junto con antifaz un veinticuatro de diciembre. Ladeo la cabeza en sus pensamientos, perdiendo el hecho de que se habían detenido al estar tan entretenida mirando los diferentes adornos en cada invitado.

"Kagome" llamo de buen humor quien la sostenía.

Volteo a mirarlo en sorpresa, luego un sonrojo de vergüenza y una risita nerviosa paso por su ser "Discúlpame, me perdí admirando" rascándose la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

Riendo "Esta bien Kagome" calmando su entretenimiento la volteo a una persona en especial delante de ellos "Te quiero presentar a mi tutor"

Mirando a la persona frente a ella en un traje negro, su cabello hasta los hombros negro agarrado en una cola baja, lo que le llamo la atención a la joven fue que en vez de un antifaz era una máscara lo que traía puesto en su rostro, así que no podía ver sus características faciales solo sus ojos verdes, pero fuera de ellas su ropa no escondía lo bien construido que estaba.

Con una sonrisa en su rostro "Mucho gusto mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi"

Haciéndole un saludo al estilo medieval europeo, como había visto que los demás invitados hicieron en su papel, pero yéndose un poco chueca y empezar a perder el equilibrio. Se sujeto a lo primero que alcanzo a agarrar que fue la manga de una persona que había reaccionado con rapidez a su accidente.

"¿Está bien?" escucho una voz profunda y varonil.

Parpadeo en sorpresa "S-si, lo siento" disculpándose con un sonrojo en su rostro y separándose de un brinco del tutor de Shippo, el cual estaba sorprendido pero al mismo tiempo contento.

Un asentimiento fue la respuesta de la sacerdotisa.

"¡Suzuki!"Grito feliz Shippo para salir corriendo a la mesa de bocadillos.

Kagome lo miro con una gota cayendo de su cabeza "Veo que los viejos hábitos siguen en pie" observando como coqueteaba el pelirrojo.

"Es un zorro" dijo su compañero como explicación.

Soltando un suspiro "Si, cuando buscábamos los fragmentos en todos los pueblos que pasábamos tenía alguna novia" con un dedo sobre su barbilla haciendo memoria.

"Hn, ha sido prohibido en varas ciudades de América" le comento.

"¿Por qué?" extrañada y sorprendida, recordaba lo mujeriego que era pero nunca habían sido prohibidos en algún lugar.

"Tuvo algunos amantes incorrectos" cruzando los brazos.

Parpadeo, moviendo la mano en frente de su cara "No pediré explicación a eso" un ajetreo le hizo regresar la mirada a donde se encontraba su punto de platica para verlo sudar entre tres mujeres con expresiones enojadas "Fue mala idea que pasara tanto tiempo con Miroku" pensó en voz alta.

"Ya se encuentra en su naturaleza" le informo.

Asintió al ver como se unían otras dos "Tienes razón" observo como volteaba su hijo y la miraba con ojos suplicantes, Kagome sacudió la cabeza negativamente "Hazte responsable de tus actos" dijo lo suficiente fuerte para que la escuchara pero sin necesidad de gritar.

Ojos llorosos regresaron al quinteto para luego salir huyendo.

Negando de nuevo con la cabeza, luego la sorprendió la mano con garras frente a ella, siguió esta con la mirada hasta llegar a la máscara color verde que seguía cubriendo el rostro del anfitrión, que todos sabían quien era menos ella.

"¿Me acepta este vals?"Pregunto con cortesía.

La ojos azules sudo frio "Yo-yo no sé bailar vals" apenada mirando a otro lado.

Tomando una de sus pequeñas manos entre la grande suya, la comenzó a guiar a la pista de baile, sin decir palabra y soltar su mano, utilizo la otra para envolver su cintura, inconscientemente ella con su otro brazo lo puso sobre su hombro, dejando que el tome el movimiento entre los dos.

Era muy torpe "Lo siento, no soy muy buena" tropezando con su pie de nuevo.

"De hecho" sintiendo que aplastaba su pie "El zorro aun sigue sin ser atrapado" comento.

"¿Aun no?" ladeando la cabeza pensativa "Yo considere que ya lo hubieran logrado"

"Sus ilusiones lo han hecho imperceptible" siguió platicando, al notar que en medio de su distracción había estado bailando correctamente.

"Oh" asintió "Quiero agradecerle el haber cuidado a mi pequeño Shippo, no sé que hubiera sido de é sin usted…"guardando silencio un momento al darse cuenta de un detalle "Disculpe no me ha dicho su nombre"

"Hn, en efecto"

"Entonces… ¿Cómo se llama?" pregunto, esperando su respuesta.

"Hn" la ignoro.

Se junto el ceño en enojo "Debería saber el nombre del anfitrión de la fiesta" manteniendo su voz a raya.

Su respuesta un asentimiento.

Mordió el interior de su boca en frustración "¿Me va a decir su nombre?"

"Hn, averígüelo"

Frustración y sorpresa "¿Qué lo averigüe? Nunca lo había visto antes en mi vida señor" le respondió.

"¿Segura?"

"Estoy muy segura" alzando la barbilla, hasta que vio un poco de su movimiento en su fleco como si su frente se hubiera movido con una ceja que se alzo.

Parpadeo sorprendida, ahora no estaba tan segura como antes, considerándolo, su actitud algo distante, su forma al hablar, su voz, su garras, se le hacía familiar. Tomando aire, dejo salir un poco su energía espiritual de la cárcel en que la había colocado para tocar suavemente el poder de la persona con la que bailaba. No se había dado cuenta pero la canción se había acelerado y bailaban en un ritmo rápido en medio del salón, con todos los demás invitados alrededor de ellos a un paso más lento, soltó un sonido de sorpresa al igual que su expresión lo mostraba.

"No puede ser" susurro "Es muy parecido pero diferente" sintiendo como paraban mientras los demás seguían girando alrededor d ellos dos.

Dando un trago, nerviosa, alzo la mano y se quedo estática en la máscara verde que cubrió el rostro que le tenía su mente revuelta en un montón de preguntas y sentimientos, una parte de ella se negaba a creerlo, era cierto que tenia piel blanca y garras pero eso no le decía nada. Si no fuera por sus guantes sus manos ya hubieran resbalado, tomando el valor, poco a poco se lo fue quitando.

Abrió sobremanera los ojos al ver como cambiaba su apariencia una vez retirada la máscara, su cabello regresaba al plata que había conocido, el par de rayas magentas junto con la luna aparecían en un ritmo constante y los ojos verdes se transformaron en el oro derretido que había visto hace mucho tiempo con un brillo diferente sobre ellos.

"Sesshomaru" susurro.

Sin responderle, regreso a bailar vals, ninguno de los dos despegando los ojos del otro, solo siguiendo el ritmo constante de la canción de vals, sus corazones unidos en sintonía disfrutando el evento de navidad que había planeado el taiyoukai para reunirse con la sacerdotisa que lo domo y conquisto su corazón.

Tiempo de vals es el tiempo hacia atrás  
donde hacer lo de siempre es volver a empezar  
donde el mundo se para y te observa girar  
es tiempo para amar

Bésame en tiempo de vals  
un dos tres un dos tres  
sin parar de bailar  
haz que este tiempo de vals  
un dos tres un dos tres  
no termine jamás

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Feliz navidad a todos, espero hayan disfrutado el one-shot de regalo, felices fiestas a todos :D


End file.
